1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device of a two-wheeled motor vehicle, and more particularly to a braking device for a motorcycle, which can operate front wheel braking means in conjunction with a braking operation on a rear wheel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A braking device for a motorcycle which can operate front wheel braking means in conjunction with a braking operation on a rear wheel is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8 (1996)-150925. In the braking device described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8 (1996)-150925, respective brake operating units of front and rear wheels and wheel braking means are coupled to each other using wire, respectively. An assist means using an electric actuator is coupled to each of front and rear braking systems through the wire. When there is an input to the brake operating unit of one of the front and rear wheel, force is applied to the front and rear braking systems from the assist means, respectively. The force applied depends on vehicle speed and a brake manipulated variable such as the hydraulic pressure on the input side of the brake circuit. Therefore, for example, when the brake operating unit on the rear wheel is operated by a rider under conditions where the vehicle travels at a certain speed, control force depending on the vehicle speed and the brake manipulated variable is applied to the front wheel braking means through the wire from the assist means.
However, the braking device takes the form of the vehicle speed being detected when a braking operation on the rear wheel is performed, and braking force being distributed to the rear and front wheels depending on the vehicle speed. Thus, until the vehicle is stopped after the braking operation on the rear wheel is started, even if the brake manipulated variable is constant, braking force distribution to the rear and front wheels is changed. Consequently, when the braking device is applied to a motorcycle of which maximum speed is fast, there may occur a deceleration change (see FIG. 17) of such an extent that the rider feels uncomfortable due to the change in the front/rear braking force distribution during deceleration from a high-speed driving state.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a braking device for a motorcycle, which can always allow a rider to feel a smooth braking operation by eliminating a rapid change in front/rear braking force distribution at the time of a rear wheel braking operation.